


The Fairest of the Season

by Sivchka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Famous, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Coming Out, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, band au, heavily inspired by Almost Famous, rockstar - Freeform, the black family is shite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivchka/pseuds/Sivchka
Summary: Remus and Lily are roommates, colleagues, and all in all, very good friends.So when Lily gets an opportunity to write an article about the up and coming famous rock band, The Marauders, for The Rolling Stone magazine, she asks for him to accompany her. And really, he can't say no.But once Remus and the guitarist and lead vocalist of the band, Sirius, meet, there's a clash. A clash Remus can't quite name, and can't quite decide if good or bad. But he knows it's there.On the other side, Sirius, is battling himself with trying to navigate fame, his band mates, his girlfriend, the hard process of making new music, harsh critics, his family, his sexuality, and now, also a skinny boy with a scar on his face and dusty hands from flour.





	The Fairest of the Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is both inspired by many bands throughout rock history, and one of my all time favourite movies, Almost Famous.
> 
> Chapter's title is the title of Nico's song ♥

Molly already shut the lights, and the place looked empty and colder than before.

Remus can hear the rain pounding on the windows, and the occasional thunder booming outside. He looks around the bakery, trying to find a dirty spot he missed, or a loaf of bread out of place, or some baked good lying around on one of the tables or shelves. He nods to himself. Everything is set.

Tomorrow is Saturday, and that means that the bakery will be close for two days. And everything has to be perfect for Monday morning.

Walking out of the bakery, closing the door behind him, and locking after. The small balcony above him is shielding him from the rain for just a moment, until he steps fully outside, letting the rain soak him slowly and fully.

The walk, or run on that particular evening, toward the tube is fast, so Remus doesn't really mind. He appreciate the opportunity to look at the washed-down street in front of him, how the plants seems to almost sparkle, and the streetlights to shine. He welcomes the fresh smell of the ground, and the sound of the cars driving by, making the occasional splash.

Once he gets in the tube, he fishes out his phone from his back pocket, untangles his earphones, and puts Spotify on shuffle. It takes him 30 minutes total to get to the tiny apartment he shares with Lily, and for him, every moment he can get to purely listen to his music without distractions is a bliss.

Remus opens the green door to their apartment that is located at the third floor of an old and shabby looking building, with some paint chipping, water flooding, and squicking doors, that has no room for an elevator. The sight of their shared home is greeting him. It's a small apartment, filled with Lily's notes and papers, and Remus' art and poetry books, flowers and bread from Molly's bakery at which they both work, and  some street treasures other might call junk they both collected on one of their many strolls outside. It's small, and tight, and more often then not a bit broken, and it works perfectly for them.

"Hi Lily!" He calls, to what seems for the first few seconds, as an empty apartment, and closes the door behind him.

"I'm in the kitchen" Lily calls back. He makes his way toward her voice, while dropping his slightly soaked backpack on their burgundy sofa.

Remus leans on the door frame, looking at Lily from above, as she's sitting near their horribly looking mustard table, typing one thing or another on Remus' typewriter he found on sale, because he's that kind of hipster.  _Probably a new article,_ Remus thinks to himself.

She pauses her typing and looks up at him. "So, did they buy all the new bread?"

The "New Bread" is just Molly's old recipe with some new adjustment and surprises. Sometimes it would be dried tomatoes and basil, and other times it would be sage, rosemary and olive oil, or nuts, or raisins, or what ever Molly, Lily, Remus or any member of the Weasley family fancied at that particular week.

That Friday, the "New Bread" consisted of raisins and walnuts. Not Remus' favourite, but good non the less.

"All gone. Molly can add sand in that bread and it'll still be like eating a piece of heaven." Remus says while leaning behind her to look at the paper she's typing. "Is this the new article you wanted to write? About that tiny indie rock band? What was it's name? The Loops, was it?"

Lily makes a face. "The Hoops. And they manage to gather quite some crowd, you know."

Lily's dream job always consisted something to do with music, or writing. In the end she settled on becoming a music journalist. Mainly about unknown Rock and Indie bands or musicians. She always prefers the yet struggling, young and aspiring ones. She says the ones that are already famous and known don't really need so much help anymore, and in her eyes, her mission is to help. To make a name, and raise the popularity of those small musicians.

Remus cuts himself one of Molly's bread that's been lying around on their kitchen counter for a couple of days, and pops it in the toaster.

"Maybe after that article, they will garter a real crowd." He tells her, cheekily.

"Very funny, Remus."

 

* * *

  

 **THE 70s ALL OVER AGAIN: THE MARAUDERS  
**- by james oliver

_If you haven't yet heard of the rock sensation that is The Marauders, you probably live under a rock._

_The rock band, only three years old, already managed to capture the world with their twisted version of the old fashioned 70 music, making something that manages to be new, exiting and revolutionary, while having a spark of that something that is so nostalgic, which everyone who grew up with classic rock in their house will know._

_When confronting the band's lead singer and guitarist, Sirius Black, about some opinions of them not making actual new content, and only remaking the old, he says "That's just not true. And missing the point. It's not stealing, or copying. It's about taking something good from rock history that we love, and adding us to it. Everyone has their own influences, ours just happen to be a period in rock's history"._

_Four years ago, James Potter, The Marauders drummer, and Black formed a small band of only them two, that was called Stags & Hounds. The two were friends since the start of middle school, and became "almost closer than brothers", as Potter says. "I introduced Sirius to rock for the first time," he says and laughs, "Never heard of anyone or anything. Was that 'proper, well dressed' kind of kid, Sirius. And I had some old Led Zeppelin and The Beatles CDs on me. It opened his eyes"._

**_It's hard to imagine Sirius Black as a proper boy, but thanks to one James Potter, he grew up to be one of the faces of modern rock as we know it._ **

_In 2015, Peter Pettigrew, another friend from school, joined their small band as their bassist, right after their graduation from high school. Since then they changed their name to The Marauders. Potter says it's mainly because of the amount of trouble the three usually found themselves in during their school days._

_In 2016, the band managed to secure their place in the Sticks & Drums annual rock festival in Wales. Their songs, Hard Rain, Closed Mouthed And Open Eyes, and High High High managed to attract most of the festival's crowd, and became their big breakthrough. Since then, The Marauders gathered a big club of devoted followers and fans, toured Europe, released their very successful second album, Animalisation, and had a mini tour in northern U.S._

_When asked if they ever imagined such success, both Potter and Pettigrew say no, while Sirius says yes. "Admittedly, not that successful, but I always knew the world will love our music. It doesn't make it less personal, or less true, our music. But it had something that I knew is that spark you need, that the big names in rock and roll had."_

 

_While it is true that the band is out there and making it big,  it seems like history is repeating itself. Parents are against letting their kids listen to the band, big officials make a face at them, and a lot critics don't like them. "In the end, we don't really need them." Says Potter. "The people like us, they dig our music and we know it. We don't need no critic telling us if people should listen to our music or not, when people actually do listen to our music, regardless of what the critiques say" And Potter might be right, seeing as their second album Animalisation sold a million copies, and counting, their tours were sold out, and their fan base seems to be growing everyday._

_It is already known the main influences of The Marauders, such as The who, Led Zeppelin, The Clash, The Sex Pistols and The Doors, but according to the band, there is more to that. "I personally grew up on The Beatles and Queen. My parents introduced me to them at a very young age," Potter says. "and since then, y'know, it was all about exploring every corner of that genre. Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin... Now it's about finding new things that excite me. I'm a big fan of jazz, and I'm also really fond of good indie. Alt J really inspired me as well when they came out."_

_Peter Pettigrew says he was raised to play the bass. His parents buying him the instrument at a very young age and sending him to lessons, same with Potter. Sirius on the other hand had to teach himself almost all of what he knows, with the help of his two band mates. Coming from a very respected family, the Black family did not educate their son to listen and produce music._ **_"I grew up listen to classical music and bad operas on good days. On bad days, there was almost no music at all._ ** _But all in all it did inspire me. The bit of music in my childhood, that is. You can hear the classical and operatic influences in some of our pieces."_

_\- Continue article in next page -_

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! my main tumblr is @pure-blooded and my art blod is @sivsart ♥


End file.
